


Thursday, January 15, 2015

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Series: A Lifetime of Memories [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is sort of a companion to my other current fic - Dear Frankie.</p><p>These are Zach's happy memories of his life with Frankie.</p><p>Told from Zach's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The flight landed at Newark Airport just after 10:30. J, Tanner and I got to our feet and pulled our carry-on luggage down from the overhead compartments as we filed out of the plane and into the concourse with all the other passengers. We needed to get our larger luggage at the baggage claim and then figure out where the train station was. AJ had instructed us to take the New Jersey Transit train to Penn Station in Manhattan and that he’d meet us there to help us navigate the subway back to his apartment.

 

We passed through the security checkpoint and headed towards the baggage claim. Tanner stopped to ask a worker how to get to the train station and rejoined us a minute later. It was until we already had our bags and were headed towards the AirTrain boarding platform that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and was engulfed a moment later by thin arms wrapping tightly around my neck. I froze for a moment before my arms wrapped around his back and his legs lifted and wrapped around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw J take his phone out and start recording while he and Tanner were laughing.

 

“I missed you more than words,” Frankie breathed when we finally stepped apart.

 

“I missed you, too, Frankie,” I said, pulling him closer to me again. I rested my forehead against his shoulder for a moment and sighed happily. “But what are you doing here?”

 

“AJ seemed concerned that you guys might not make it up to Manhattan in one piece, so I came to help you,” he said nodding towards J and Tanner before pressing his lips to my ear. “I actually just missed you too much and was waiting for an excuse to see you as soon as possible.”

 

I laughed and hugged him tightly against my chest. “I’m glad,” I whispered. “I missed you too.”

 

“I want to kiss you so bad right now,” he whispered under his breath against my ear.

 

“So kiss me,” I said turning to look at his face with a smile.

 

“We’re in the airport, darling. And about to get on a train.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“So, I can’t kiss you…” he said, eyeing my still pleading face with uncertainty.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we’re in public? There could be a fan…not to mention your _friends_ with their phones already out and pointed at us,” he said glaring at them.

 

“Who cares, Frankie?” I whined, leaning towards his lips. He tilted his head away from my reach and I groaned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You don’t want people to know we’re together, Zach. You’re going to regret it if you kiss me in the airport. In fact you might regret hugging me for this long, actually,” he seemed to suddenly realize this and began trying to get out of my arms.

 

“I’m not going to regret anything, Frankie,” I said firmly, holding my arms around his back tightly as to not let him escape my grasp. “I don’t care who knows. I missed you too much to care about that right now.”

 

“Right now maybe, but you’ll care later. Come on, let’s go home,” he said, finally wiggling out of my arms and grabbing my hand. He tried to pull me towards the platform, but I didn’t move. I pulled him right back into my arms and tightened my grip.

 

“No,” I said flatly under my breath.

 

“What?” he paused and looked at me with questioning eyes.

 

“No,” I said more confidently.

 

“No, what, Zach?”

 

“No, Frankie. Kiss me. Right now. Right here. I don’t care who sees,” I announced loudly. “I love you. You’re my boyfriend and I don’t care who knows it.” Frankie’s face went bright red and he hid himself in my chest while he giggled lightly. “I’m serious,” I said firmly as my hand ran up and down his back over his thick winter coat, the noise of my hand against the nylon seemed to sooth both of our minds as he looked back up at my face.

 

“Zach…” he said again slowly, eyeing J (who still had his phone out and pointed at us) with suspicion as he spoke.

 

“I’m serious, Frankie. I was thinking about it the whole way here. Can we at least take a selfie or something if you refuse to kiss your boyfriend in the airport?”

 

“I’m not refusing to kiss my boyfriend in the airport. I just don’t want my boyfriend to get mad at me and regret it later.”

 

“Frankie, didn’t I just tell you I won’t regret it? Please stop arguing with me and just be happy and kiss me so we can go home.” He smiled mischievously and kissed me quickly once before giggling to himself. “What?” I asked, trying to kiss him again.

 

“Did you just call my apartment ‘home’?” he said with a broad smile.

 

I smiled. “I guess I did,” I laughed. “It is though. Wherever I’m with you feels more like home than anywhere else ever has.”

 

He blushed and giggled quietly as he wrapped his arms back around my neck. “That makes me so happy, though I don’t know if you’re going to feel quite the same when you walk outside.”

 

“I know it’s cold. It’s New York in January, Frankie. That doesn’t mean it’s not home.”

 

He smiled. “Should we still take that selfie?”

 

I smiled and nodded as I took out my phone. “Let’s both take one, okay?” He nodded and pulled out his phone. He leaned his head against mine and I snapped my picture. We kissed and he snapped his.

 

[picture]

_ranceypants_

I missed @FrankieJGrande so much. He means the world to me. So glad he came to get us at the airport. We probably would have gotten lost without him, tbh. #Zankie #NYC #Home

 

[picture]

_frankiejgrande_

[lips emoji] #Zankie #Oops

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

[lips emoji] #Zankie #Oops @ranceypants [picture – link]

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande I missed you so much. So happy I’m here to stay. Love you. [kissing emoji]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants I’ve never been happier in my life. [kissing emoji; boyfriends emoji]

 

We both tucked our phones away as the chaos on twitter and Instagram began and laughed, kissing each other again before we finally turned around, grasping hands, to look at J and Tanner who were looking more than a little amused by the situation. “What are you laughing at?” I joked, trying to grab at Tanner’s phone.

 

“Can I post this to Instagram?” J asked, turning his phone around to display a video of us kissing like no one was watching. I laughed and told him to go ahead.

 

[video]

_ehrler561_

Please don’t tell me THIS is what I have to deal with the whole time I’m in New York. I thought we were having a BROS weekend @ranceypants. WTF dude? We haven’t even gotten out of the airport yet and their already attached at not only the hip but the lips. #Zankie [sick emoji]

 

When the AirTrain arrived a few seconds later we all go on board and didn’t bother looking for seats, opting to just stand with our luggage. Frankie’s hand was still intertwined with mine when I pulled out my phone to look at J’s Instagram post. I showed the phone screen to Frankie and we both laughed as the train sped off towards the next terminal. I liked the video and commented.

 

_ranceypants_

We can have bro time while my bf is off performing on Broadway. [sparkle emoji] Otherwise, I’m ditching you for him. #SorryNotSorry [sassy emoji; boyfriends emoji]

 

The train came to a stop at the next terminal and more people crowded on, so we all got a little more pressed together. Frankie and I unlinked our hands and my arms wrapped around his middle as he stood with his back pressed against my front. As the train moved to the last terminal, I may have moved my hips a little more than just the train’s movement caused and I think Frankie may have noticed, because more than once I felt his hips press backwards into mine.

 

After the final round of passengers got on the train we headed towards the parking lot and then the train station. Frankie turned around part-way through the journey and leaned his head against my chest. I pressed my lips against his hair as the train hummed along and I felt him smile against my body and my arm continued to hold him to me. I pulled out my phone and snapped another picture of us together and smiled at the results.

 

[picture]

_ranceypants_

Snuggled up with @frankiejgrande on the AirTrain. Can’t wait until we’re HOME. [kissing emoji; boyfriends emoji]

 

_@ranceypants_

Almost to the Airport train station on the AirTrain. Can’t wait to get HOME with @FrankieJGrande [link]

 

The train came to a stop a few moments later and Frankie stood up and kissed me quickly before grabbing one of my bags and pulling it (and me by the hand) out into the train station. J and Tanner followed behind us still laughing at the fan reaction on their phones. Frankie took us to the ticketing stations and showed us how to buy our tickets with the machines. Once we all had our tickets, we managed to find the platform quickly enough to get on the 11:18 train bound for New York.

 

We found seats facing each other, so Frankie and I sat together on one side, our hands intertwined between us on the seat for the whole half-hour journey. J and Tanner sat opposite us, laughing and making fake gagging noises every time we kissed or snuggled together. We mostly just talked and scrolled twitter with our free hands, favoriting, retweeting and responding to some of our fans. I decided we should make a snapchat of our travels and Frankie kissed my cheek when I turned the camera on.

 

“We’re on a train heading into New York from the airport and it’s FREEZING outside.” I kissed Frankie’s cheek quickly before I stopped the camera and posted the video with the temperature over it (a balmy 36 degrees).

 

“It was colder last weekend,” Frankie laughed, squeezing my hand lightly.

 

“ _Colder?”_ I whined, snuggling my head against his shoulder.

 

He laughed and reached across with his free hand to stroke my hair. “Baby, it’s not even cold enough to snow right now. Yes, it gets colder.”

 

I groaned and lifted my head to kiss his cheek. “You’re lucky I love you so much. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

 

He smiled and turned his head to kiss me once before we fell quiet again. The train soon arrived at Penn Station and we all got off and headed to find AJ who told us he was waiting in the main concourse just outside the New Jersey Transit platforms.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we found AJ, he took Tanner and J off towards the subway and we all agreed to meet at the Hard Rock Café in Times Square at 8, when Frankie would be performing and we could all get caught up with each other.

 

“But I’ll want dinner when I’m done,” Frankie mumbled. I looked over his face for a moment before he continued, his cheerful demeanor returning immediately. “But it’s okay. You boys have fun. I’ll grab something on the way home. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“No, just meet us there,” I said quickly, wrapping my arms around him. “I’ll stay there with you and you can eat.”

 

“So you’re not coming out with us tonight?” AJ asked, raising and eyebrow towards where Frankie  and I were entwined with each other.

 

“Nah,” I said quietly, kissing Frankie once and cuddling into his chest.

 

“Ugh. Are you two going to be like that _all the time_? Maybe I won’t be hanging out with you after all. That’s disgusting,” he grumbled turning back to Tanner and J. “Were they like that the whole time?” J gave an over exaggerated nod and Tanner rolled his eyes. “Gross. Okay, well. We’ll see you at 8 then, Zach.”

 

“Yep! See you then,” I said happily, waving as they headed towards the subway tracks. Frankie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the escalators that led to the street. “We’re not _walking_ are we? It’s freezing!” I whined as we emerged into the bitter outdoors.

 

“No, of course not. We’ll take a cab,” he said walking towards the curb and holding out his arm. A taxi pulled over and Frankie helped me load my bags into the trunk before we both crawled into the back seat and he gave the driver his address.

 

He pulled out his phone as the driver pulled into the busy street and held it out to take a picture of us. He looked at the result and smiled, kissing my cheek. Lightly before posting it to Instagram and Twitter.

 

[picture]

_frankiejgrande_

Almost home with this cutie. I missed him so much. @ranceypants #zankie [emojis]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

We’re almost home! I missed @ranceypants so much! #Zankie [picture – link]

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande I missed you, too. So happy we’re almost home. I love you. [emojis]

 

We both scrolled the aftermath in a comfortable silence until the cab stropped in front of Frankie’s building. He paid the driver while I retrieved my bags from the trunk and then we linked hands again and he pulled me through the front doors and across the lobby towards the elevators. He pressed the up button and quickly kissed me again while we waited.

 

“So, what do you want to do today, my love?” he asked as we stepped onto the elevator.

 

“You,” I laughed with a cheeky grin.

 

“Well!” he gasped with a hand on his chest in mock surprise.

 

I growled and grabbed his hips, pulling our bodies together and reattaching our lips. I groaned loudly a moment later when the doors dinged open on our floor. Frankie giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the apartment. I laughed as I followed behind him, pulling my luggage behind me.

 

Once we made it through the door and shed our coats, Frankie’s arms wrapped around my neck and his lips found mine as he pulled me towards the bedroom. “I missed you so much,” he said in a raspy voice as he threw me backwards onto the bed and kicked the door shut. He crawled on top of me and kissed be deeply before sitting back.

 

He had one knee on either side of my hips and when he sat, it was so his weight was resting directly on top of my stiff and aching cock. I groaned in response and his hands reached under my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. He pulled his own shirt off next and then scooted backwards down my legs, leaning forward to plant kisses across my chest and stomach. “Frankie, pleeeaase,” I begged in a tiny voice.

 

He lifted his head and smirked at me, clambering off of the bed and removing the rest of his clothing before opening the drawer of his nightstand. Before he could turn around to look at me again, I had shed the rest of my clothing as well and was bouncing my hips up and down against the bed in anxious anticipation. Frankie laughed and drop the lube and condom he was holding onto the bed before pressing one palm into each of my hips to hold me in place. He caught the end of my cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and sucking lightly.

 

I twitched my hips up off the bed again and tried to wrap my legs around his waist to pull his body closer. He understood almost immediately what I wanted and sat back, releasing my cock and lifting my legs so my knees touched my chest as he picked up the bottle of lube from beside me. He smiled at me before my hands replaced his behind my knees. I rolled my body so my ass was off the bed and wiggled my hips a few times as I waited for him to coat his fingers in the lube.

 

Frankie laughed and pressed his clean hand to me, just above my opening as his first finger pressed inside. He bent the finger slightly, sending chills down my spine and then he moved deeper, massaging my prostate with his knuckled and moaned at the gloriously amazing feeling it spread over my body. “Do you like that?” he asked, watching my face contort between my knees every time he moved his finger.

 

“Oh, fucking HELL! Yes, Frankie, yes! More, please.”

 

He smirked and quickly added a second finger. His fingers moved inside me, stretching my opening. I moaned at the pleasant and now familiar feeling that overwhelmed my body at the stretching. He bent one of his fingers and I felt the overwhelming pleasure as his knuckle rubbed against my prostate again. I growled loudly as he pressed the third finger past the tight ring of muscles. “FUCK!” I shouted. “God, Frankie. That feels so good. I fucking missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you, too, baby. Are you ready for me now?”

 

I nodded roughly and felt his fingers leave me. He picked up the condom from the bed and I watched as he rolled it over his hard cock and then coated the length in the lube before crawling forward, settling his shoulders in behind my knees and carefully pressing his hips forward until his length was buried inside me. “You feel so good,” He moaned, kissing me roughly.

 

“This is amazing,” I whined. “I missed you,” I groaned, biting at his lips.

 

He circled his hips roughly against me. And it didn’t take a lot of effort before I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. “I’m close,” I warned him.

 

“Me, too,” he echoed breathlessly. And with a few more thrusts and rotations we both came, hard, and at once. He gently pulled himself out of me and flopped onto his back next to me and I released my legs back to the bed, rolling onto my side and letting my head land on his chest as one of my arms wrapped around his waist. He laughed and pulled the condom off of himself, tying it and throwing it into the trashcan. His hand ran up and down my back and we laid there quietly for a long time. “I missed you so much,” he eventually breathed across my hair.

 

“Mmm,” I mumbled into his chest. I sat up slightly to look at his face. “I missed you, too, baby.”

 

Frankie picked up his phone from the nightstand and turned the camera on, snapping a picture of us lying together. You could tell there was cum on my chest if you looked carefully and the expressions on our faces gave pretty much every detail away, but we decided to post it anyway.

 

[picture]

_frankiejgrande_

So glad to be home. [emojis] @ranceypants #zankie

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

So happy to be home with @ranceypants in my arms. [emojis – picture – link]

 

_@ranceypants_

I’ve never been happier to be in @FrankieJGrande’s arms than I am right now. Missed him so much. Glad to be home.

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants never been happier to have U in my arms. Missed U more. Love U so much.

Needless to say our fans went nuts and it only took about 30 seconds before they noticed the cum on my chest. Frankie and I laughed hysterically until my phone started ringing. I groaned and looked at the screen. My _mother_ was calling me.

 

“Hello?” I said quietly.

 

“Zachary. You didn’t call me when you got to New York.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Ma. I was distracted. Frankie surprised us at the airport…”

 

“I saw, Zachary.”

 

“Oh. I thought you weren’t on twitter anymore.”

 

“I’m not, but your father is and your brother is on Instagram.”

 

“Oh,” I mumbled, hiding my face in Frankie’s chest.

 

“Zachary, you know why I told you that. That picture is very inappropriate.”

 

“No it’s not mom.”

 

“Zachary.”

 

“Mom, you can’t see anything. There’s a mysterious white substance on my chest that is only obvious when you’re looking for it. There’s nothing wrong with that picture.”

 

“Okay,” she said and the line clicked dead.

 

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, setting my phone down and cuddling back into Frankie’s chest. His hand ran up and down my back soothingly. “What did she say?”

 

“She said the picture is ‘inappropriate’.”

 

Frankie rolled his eyes. “She’ll get over it, babe.”

 

“I know,” I sighed. I yawned and snuggled back into his chest.

 

“Aw, is my little Zachy sleepy?” Frankie mocked.

 

“Shh,” I said, hiding my face again.

 

“Did you have to get up too earlier?”

 

I nodded against his chest. “5:00.”

 

He smiled and kissed my hair. “Then you have an excuse. Let’s take a nap, okay?”

 

I nodded against his chest again and closed my eyes. His hand continued to trace patterns on my back, my mine ran over his arm until we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 2 hours later when I finally blinked my eyes open and reached for my phone. I’d never had so many notifications in my life. It looked like everyone had seen the pictures, videos, and tweets at that point. My laughter caused Frankie to stir a few minutes later and we both sat up and scrolled through our phones for a few minutes until my stomach grumbled loudly.

Frankie laughed as he spoke. “Is somebody hungry?” I laughed and nodded. “Why don’t I call and order us some delivery. Pizza?” I nodded and snuggled back into his arms. He found the number online and was almost ready to dial when he looked at me. “What did you want on it?”

“Pineapple!”

He laughed. “Anything else?” I shook my head and continued scrolling on my phone, relaxing into his arms as he dialed the number and held his phone to his ear. “Hi. I’d like to place an order for delivery, please…okay….thank you. Hi, yes, I’d like to place an order for delivery…great. Yes, we’ll have a large pizza with pineapple please. No that’ll be all.” I only heard Frankie’s side of the conversation, but when he hung up after giving his address he looked down and kissed my forehead to get my attention away from Twitter. “They said 30 or 40 minutes, we should at least go out to the couch…”

“But I don’t want to get dressed,” I whined.

“I didn’t say you had to put clothes on. I just want to grab a towel to put around myself when the delivery person gets here,” he smirked as he got to his feet. Frankie disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a moment later. I got to my feet and followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

We flopped onto the couch next to each other and his arms wrapped around my neck as our lips intertwined. He pushed me backwards across the couch and climbed on top of me. I could see that he was already getting hard again and I could feel that I was, too. It didn’t even occur to me that we were expecting a stranger to show up at the door in less than hour until it was too late.

Frankie crawled the whole way up my body and opened the drawer of the table next to the couch. He crawled back holding a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He got to his feet and told me to sit up. I listened without question, flopping my feet over the edge of the sofa and reaching for my now painfully hard cock. “Stop,” he commanded quickly, batting my hand away playfully. “Get me ready for you instead.” He dropped his hands to the floor and wiggled his ass in my face, so I slapped it once and picked up the bottle of lube from where it was on the couch next to me.

I wrapped my feet around Frankie’s knees, pulling him backwards towards me and leaned down to kiss his ass where I’d just slapped it. Then I coated three of my fingers in the lube and pressed one inside Frankie. I tried my best to mimic what he’d done to me earlier and I seemed to be doing a pretty good job, judging by the loud erotic moans he was shouting every couple seconds as my fingers worked inside him. It was only a few minutes before he was whining, begging for me to stop playing. “Zach, please. I’m ready. Just let me sit on your dick already damn it.”

“Oh, is that how this is going to work? I was wondering what you were after,” I said winking, though he couldn’t see my face. I pulled my fingers out and picked up the condom and lube as he sat up and turned around.

“Can I?” he said reaching for the items in my hands.

I nodded and handed them to him. “I love touching you,” he mumbled, popping up momentarily to kiss my lips, before dropping back to his knees on the floor between my legs. He used his teeth to open the condom as his hand started stroking my cock, spreading the precum over the surface. I growled at the sensation of finally having his hands on me after so long.

He then rolled the condom over my length and stroked my cock a few more times as he opened the lube with his other hand. He spread it generously over my entire length before putting it back into the drawer and getting to his feet in front of me. “Lean back,” he instructed, placing a hand to my chest and pushing me back against the sofa. He then crawled on top of me, a knee on either side of my hips until his cock was pressed roughly against my chest and his ass was hovering over my aching cock. He reached a hand behind himself and wrapped it around my cock, holding it steady as he sat back, his entire body weight falling onto my pelvis as he took my entire length inside his ass.

He paused for a few seconds before leaning forwards and ravaging my lips with his as he started to bounce his weight up and down. Eventually I was moaning and moving my hips with his and I heard his breath hitch as he bit my bottom lip. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he moaned loudly just as the doorbell rang. We both froze for a second, our faces going bright red. We’d completely forgotten about our pizza. He moved his weight again. “We’re so close,” he whispered against my ear. “The pizza man can wait.” He very quickly bounced his hips again and leaned forward so his cock was gaining the friction of my chest as he moved. It only took a few seconds until we were both shouting and cumming. 

He quickly pulled himself off my lap and got the towel from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around his waist as he rushed towards the door just as the doorbell rang again. Frankie through the door open and took the pizza from the young guy on the other side thanking him profusely and apologizing for how long it took him to answer. 

I stayed on the couch, trying to make sure I wasn’t visible to the pizza man. I pulled the condom off of myself and tied it off, tossing it into the trashcan next to me. As soon as I heard the door click shut I got to my feet and went to the kitchen, where Frankie had already dropped the towel on the floor after he set the pizza on the table. He was pulling cups and plates from the cabinet when I got there, so I opened the fridge and asked him what he wanted to drink while pulling something out for myself as well. We washed our hands in the sink and then sat down to eat.

It was strange how easily we could go from fucking on the sofa to sitting at the breakfast bar with our pizza, but that’s just how we were.


	4. Chapter 4

“That was really good,” I said drinking the last of my soda as Frankie cleared the dishes to the dishwasher. I got up and added my glass before he closed the door and tossed the pizza box into the trashcan.

                               

“What do you want to do now? We can just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie maybe?”

 

I nodded. “That sounds great.” I followed Frankie back to the living room and flopped onto the couch while he chose a move for us to watch. Once the move started playing he came and joined me on the couch, sitting in my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. We snuggled together and watched the movie quietly. I might has made a few comments or kissed Frankie a few too many times, but I don’t think he minded.

 

By the time the movie ended and Frankie was done turning it off he looked at the time on his phone and sighed. “I need to get ready,” he mumbled and headed towards the bedroom. I followed him, not wanted to leave his side until I had to and I must admit his bare ass wiggling as he walked might have been factor in the decision as well.

 

When I made it the bedroom, Frankie was digging around for clothes to wear after his shower, so I sat on the bed and watched happily as he flitted about the room, agreeing with all his choices when he bothered to ask my opinion. “Okay, I’m getting in the shower now,” he said heading towards the bathroom. I stayed on the bed for a few seconds, smirking to myself before I grabbed my clothes and followed him again. He was already in the shower, adjusting the water temperature when I got through the door, but he paused and smiled at me.

 

I put my clothing pile next to his on the counter and quickly opened the door and got into the shower behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck lightly. “I love you so much,” I whispered as I stepped away.

 

“I love you, too,” he mumbled as he turned around him arms, throwing his around my neck and pressing out lips together and moving his hips roughly against mine. I moaned into his mouth much louder than I planned but he only groaned in response and continued to kiss me. As we kissed, one of his hands reached away and I glanced at the destination. Of course Frankie would keep a stash of condoms and a bottle of lube in his shower. He stepped away from me and turned me around, pushing me forward against the wall of the shower.

 

I caught myself against the wall with both hands and wiggled my ass at Frankie as I heard him coating his fingers in the lube. A moment later two fingers were inside me and seconds after that the third had joined. It didn’t take a lot of effort for me to be ready this time, but Frankie still knew how to make me feel good as his fingers moved. His knuckles gently massage the sensitive areas and causing my cock to twitch and my breathing to nearly stop. “FUCK!” I shouted. “Frankie, please. I need you.”

 

His fingers were gone a second later, but I heard the condom wrapper being ripped open and then discarded before Frankie rolled the condom onto himself and coated his length in lube before replacing it on the shelf he’d retrieved it from earlier. He took a step forward and his hands landed on my hips for a brief moment, calming my movements. Then one hand disappeared again and I could feel the tip of his cock pressing against my opening before he was quickly entirely inside me in one quick motion. I growled at the sensation as he paused, his arms wrapping around my waist and his lips planting kissing across my back.

 

“I love you so fucking much, Zach,” he whispered against the skin.

 

“I love you, too, baby,” I mumbled back before moving my hips slightly against his. I could feel him smile against my skin and then he started circling his hips slowly at first until I started moaning with pleasure, then his rhythm picked up speed and I was uttering a low growl as he moved. “FUCK! This feels so good,” I whined as his hands moved up and down my back, gently rubbing over the skin. It didn’t take long until his movements were becoming erratic and I could feel my own orgasm edging closer. “I’m so close,” I whined as his hips continued to move.

 

His lips pressed against my back again as one of his hands reach around my hips and started lightly rubbing my cock until a few seconds later we both exploded in orgasmic bliss at just the same moment. We stood there, leaning against each other for a few moments until he pulled himself out of me and removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan. He wrapped his arms around me as soon as I’d turned around and reconnected our lips. “That was amazing. I love you so much, Zach.”

 

“I love you, too, Frankie,” I said with a soft smirk. “Don’t you have to get ready for your show though?”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, I supposed I was supposed to be showering not fucking my boyfriend, but things happen when you have a super-hot boyfriend that follows you into the shower.”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “How was I supposed to resist your cute little booty wandering away from me and the possibility of your cock being inside me in this shower again?”

 

He smiled and kissed me before stepping back and starting to actually shower under the falling water. I joined him there and we showered together, helping reach the places you normally can’t and sharing kisses in the water. When he finally reached out and turned the water off, my hand reached up and stroked his cheek gently. “I missed you so much. I’m so glad I’m here.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here, too, my love,” he said with a smile, reaching up to place his hand over mine as we got lost in each other’s eyes for a long moment. He dropped his hand and mine followed as he turned and opened the shower door, stepping out and grabbing a towel from the rack. He handed me a second towel and we both started drying ourselves off.

 

Once we were both dressed and stood in front of the mirror trying to fix our hair, Frankie started giggling at seemingly nothing. “What?” I asked stupidly.

 

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head and reaching for the start of his pre-show make-up routine.

 

“Why were you laughing?” I asked, stepping to behind where he was and wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my lips to the side of his neck.

 

“You were making a funny face.”

 

“Oh? Was I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

We both laughed for a moment and I stepped away, walking out into the bedroom to find my shoes and gather my clothes from earlier. Usually I wouldn’t bother, but I figured it best to clean up after myself since it was my first night living in Frankie’s apartment. Frankie walked out a moment later and smiled, running up to smack my ass while I was bent over picking up my shoes.

 

“Is Zach Rance actually cleaning up after himself right now?” he gasped. “I think I may have a heart attack.”

 

“Please don’t. I’ll put the mess back if it makes you feel better,” I laughed, turning in place to wrap my arms around him.

 

“Please don’t. That’s perfect. I’m very glad you’re cleaning up.”

 

I smiled and kissed him quickly. “Are you ready to go?”

 

He nodded and slipped out of my arms, quickly moving to get his phone and then wandering towards the door. “Are you leaving now with me or did you want to wait to head over closer to 8?” he asked as he pulled his jacket out. I was standing in the bedroom doorway trying to balance while pulling my shoes on.

 

“I’ll walk with you to the theater then head over, okay?”

 

“Sounds great. Hurry get your coat on. I need to get there.”

 

I smiled and walked quickly across the room, grabbing my coat from the closet and pulling it on, adding my scarf and hat as we walked towards the elevators. “Oh!” Frankie said, seeming to remember something Just as he pressed the button to call the elevator to our floor. “This is for you,” he said, handing me a silver key attached to a hot pink New York keychain.

 

I turned the keychain over a few times in hand and then did the same with the key thinking what this meant exactly before I looked up and saw Frankie watching me. He opened his mouth to speak, but at just that moment the elevator dinged opened, so he turned away and stepped inside. I followed after still in some sort of daze about the key Frankie had just handed me.

 

Once we were inside the elevator, Frankie pressed the button for the lobby and doors shut. He then turned back to face me and smiled kindly at the key in my hand and the look on my face. “It’s the key to the apartment,” he said gently. “I figured you needed one, too, so you can get in when I’m not around and such.”

 

I smiled and tucked the key into my jacket pocket. “Yeah,” I said slowly. “I guess that makes sense.”

 

He smiled again and worked his way into my arms, wrapping his around my waist. My smile broadened and I kissed his forehead. “What were you thinking, babe?”

 

“Hmm?” I asked, looking down at him.

 

“What were you thinking? You were just staring at the key upstairs…”

 

“Oh,” I said quickly, shaking my head as if it would clear the fog in my brain. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about the fact that I’m actually going _live_ here yet. I wasn’t thinking about keys or anything. It just sort of hit me all at once.”

 

He smiled and kissed me quickly. “You still want to stay, right?”

 

I nodded ferociously. “Yes, of course I want to stay.”

 

“Okay,” he said with a smile, kissing me again. “Just making sure. The cold doesn’t bother you?”

 

“It bothers me, but not as much as you make me happy, Frankie. You’re worth freezing my ass off for any day.”

 

He laughed and I joined in as the elevator doors opened in the lobby. He squirmed out of my arms and took my hand pulling me across the room and out the front doors. I smiled and squeezed his hand tightly as we set off towards the theater where he was performing in _Rock of Ages_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally still not done with the 15th. This is ridiculous. No smut in this chapter though.

“I’ll see you right afterwards, okay?”

 

He smiled at me and kissed be quickly. We’d stepped inside the stage door gate, to escape the last of the fans that had been waiting there for Frankie’s arrival at the theater. “I’ll meet you there as soon as I can. I’ll have to sign autographs and stuff though.”

 

“It’s okay. Are you okay if we’re at the bar? I mean I guess we can move to a table when you get there if you want? I just know they like sitting at the bar usually when we go out.”

 

He laughed. “Don’t worry so much, babe. The bars fine or we can move to a table. I’ll text you when I get there and you can let me know where to find you, okay?”

 

I smiled and nodded, my arms still tightly around his back. I kissed him lightly once. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, but I need to go inside now.”

 

“Oh, right, okay,” I said reluctantly, kissing him again.

 

“That means you’re going to need to let go of me,” he mumbled against my ear.

 

“Oh…right…” I said slowly as I released him from my arms.

 

“Go have fun with your friends, babe. Two of them are leaving soon, aren’t they?”

 

I nodded. “J and Tanner fly back on Monday morning…”

 

“Okay, so go spend some time with them, babe. They want to see you, too. I’ll get to see you every day for the rest of forever. I can share.”

 

I smiled at that thought and turned towards the gate and the few fans who were _still_ standing there watching us with open mouths. “I think we startled them,” I laughed opening the door.

 

“I think you may be right,” he agreed, waving to them and kissing my cheek once before disappearing and running up the stairs towards the backstage area. I laughed in his wake and ventured back out through the fans, stopping to take a couple selfies and talk to them as I went.

 

I eventually reached the restaurant and my friends arrived a few minutes after I did. We, of course, sat down at the bar as I had predicted. We had food and more than a few drinks. It was about 10:30 when I finally got a text from Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Just got off stage. Have to get changed then go do the Stage Door then I will be there. Soon, my love. Hope you’re having fun.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Okay, babe. We’re sitting at the bar. Do you want me to go get a table for when you get here? I can…they wanted to leave soon anyway. They want to go out tonight…

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Okay. I’m putting my coat on. Get a table please, so we can have at least a little privacy ask them if they have something relative private or along an interior wall.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I love you. Take lots of cute selfies with your fans and I’ll see you soon.

 

I turned to my friends and told them Frankie would be there soon and he wanted to sit at a table, so they were free to leave whenever they wanted. We all closed out our bar tabs and they headed out while I went to request a table. I stood in front of the hostess station for a few minutes until they paid attention to my presence.

 

“Oh, can I help you with something?” the girl asked whirling around.

 

“Yes, can I get a table?”

 

“I thought you were sitting at the bar? Haven’t you been here with those other three guys for a while now?” she asked, looking around presumably for my friends.

 

“Yeah, yeah. They just left. We already ate at the bar and stuff, but my boyfriend’s just getting off work, so he’s going to come meet me here and eat. So if I could get a table…” It wasn’t until that moment that I realize how weird the situation probably was.

 

“OH!” she said. She seemed half-surprised and half-disappointed. It wasn’t until then that I realized, she probably thought I was standing there to ask for her number or something. I laughed.

 

“Um, if you have something more private or at least against an interior wall that’d be great. I wouldn’t be surprised if fans try to follow him once he gets away.”

 

“Fans?” she asked, searching my face as if she expected to recognize me suddenly.

 

“Uh, yeah…” I said. “So do you have a table, or?”

 

“Um, yeah, let me see what I can do…” she said quickly turning around to whisper to the other two girls who were standing behind her. I don’t think they realized I could hear every word they were speaking.

 

_“Do either of you know who he is?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_“He looks kind of familiar, but no.”_

_“He said his_ boyfriend _was meeting him and might have fans following him. I don’t know…”_

_“OH!”_

_“Wait, do you know who he is now?”_

_“Yeah, I think…”_ she was pulling out her phone and I rolled my eyes as she sneakily tried to take my picture.

 

_“Let me just ask Becca…”_

_“Who?”_

_“My sister…she’s gonna flip out if it’s who I think it might be…”_ her phone buzzed in her hands. _“Yes, it is. He was on Big Brother. His_ boyfriend _is Frankie Grande. He’s in Rock of Ages and the older brother of Ariana Grande. Give them a good table, Rach.”_

_“He’s dating Ariana Grande’s brother?”_ the third girl asked. The girl with the phone nodded as she typed what I assumed was a reply to her sister.

 

I was getting tired of waiting so I tapped on the podium to get their attention. The turned around as if they’d completely forgotten my presence and I rolled my eyes at all of them collectively. “Yes, I’m Zach Rance and yes my _boyfriend_ that’s meeting me is Ariana Grande’s brother. He has a name; it’s Frankie. And _Frankie_ and I would appreciate a table and that you stop talking about us like we’re not human beings and like I’m not standing right here.” I shook my head.

 

Their faces all dropped. “Sorry,” the original hostess asked. “We have a VIP room we could seat you in. It’s upstairs against the front wall, but it’s closed off. Is that alright?”

 

“That would be great. Thank you,” I said, pulling out my phone to inform Frankie of where I’d be, but before I could even open our messages, his arms were wrapping around me from behind and he whispered his greeting in my ear. I turned around and kissed him once, taking his hand as we followed the hostess towards the stairs.

 

“Oooh, did they recognize you? Do we get to sit in the VIP room? I’ve been in there with Ari before,” he said excitedly as we reached the top of the stairs.

 

I laughed and nodded. “Something like that. I’ll tell you the story when we sit down.”

 

He eyed me with suspicion, but fell silent as we were led into the private and currently empty VIP room. She sat us by the window and took our drink order before quietly disappearing with a polite smile which caused me to roll my eyes yet again. Once she was gone, I recounted the story of what had happened downstairs to Frankie and he shook his head and rolled his eyes exactly as I had.

 

“People are so ridiculous,” he mumbled.

 

“Anyway. How was your show?”

 

“Amazing! I can’t wait for you to see it again. And Sunday night a bunch of alumni including some of the original cast are going to be there for the final number. It’s going to be spectacular!”

 

“That’s brilliant, babe. I can’t wait to see you perform again. I know AJ’s looking forward to seeing it again, too. Tanner and J seem pretty excited, too.”

 

“Aw, I’m so glad they’re excited, too. I was thinking we could go to Central Park and maybe go Ice Skating tomorrow? You could invite them if you want. That could be a fun group activity.”

 

I smiled and reached across the table for his hand. “That sounds amazing, but I’ve spent my whole life with these guys. And I don’t need them seeing me falling on my ass.”

 

“Aw, have you never been?”

 

“You didn’t see the pictures? Last month at a fundraiser. Me and Caleb were at an ice rink and I just kept wiping out every couple minutes. It was livestreamed. The fans have so many screenshots of it. It’s so embarrassing.”

 

He laughed and stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. “Do you not want to go then?”

 

“No, like I said. It sounds perfect…to go with you. I just don’t need my bros making fun of me for the rest of my life, so we’ll leave them out of it.”

 

He laughed again and shook his head. “What, you don’t think _I’ll_ make fun of you for it?”

 

I laughed. “I know you will. I just know you also know when to stop.”

 

He smiled. “Okay, we’ll go tomorrow. We can walk around the park for a while and then go ice skating. There’s some nice restaurants up that direction where we can have dinner, too.”

 

“You have a show…”

 

“Not until 8. If we eat around 5 and get a cab back to the apartment after, it’ll be plenty of time.”

 

I smiled and squeezed his hand just as the waited entered, carrying our drinks on a tray. That’s when I realized Frankie hadn’t even had the chance to look at the menu yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the 15th will be on after the next chapter.
> 
> There is a little bit of smut at the end of this one.

Once the waiter sat our drinks on the table he pulled out his notepad and smiled. “Do you know what you’d like or do you need a few more minutes?”

 

I eyed Frankie and he smiled and nodded. “Well, I’ve already eaten,” I told the waiter slowly.

 

Frankie smiled. “What did you have, darling?” Frankie asked sweetly. I was confused but I answered and he nodded. “Sounds perfect. I’ll just have that same thing then, okay?” he asked, looking up at the waiter. “And um could we have the potato skins as an appetizer, please?” he added quickly.

 

“Sure thing,” the waiter said as he scribbled. He repeated the order back and Frankie agreed that it was correct. The waiter asked if there was anything else he could get us and when we told him not he smiled and nodded as he turned and left the room.

 

Frankie’s hand found mine across the table again. “I really did miss you, Zach. I’m really glad you’re here and that we don’t have hide anymore. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, babe,” I said with a smile, squeezing his hand in mine. “Is your mom or anyone flying in for Sunday?”

 

He nodded happily. “My mom gets in early on Saturday morning. She’s coming to the 2:00 show on Saturday and the closing show.”

 

“Is she staying at your…I mean _our_ apartment?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Ari’s flying in Sunday just for the closing show and the party then they’re flying back to LA on Monday early morning. Because she has rehearsals for her tour and the Grammy’s. She’s performing at the Grammy’s, did I tell you that?” He said all this very quickly and very excitedly.

 

I smiled and nodded. “You mentioned.”

 

He smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m just so excited that I get to see my baby sister perform at the Grammy’s. That’s HUGE!”

 

“I know, babe. I’m excited for you…and her. She’s gonna kill it. I know it!”

 

“I know. I’m so excited that I get to be there!”

 

“Are you doing the Red Carpet again or just going with Ari?”

 

“Um. I mean I guess I can tell you, but you can’t tell anyone until it’s officially announced next week, okay?” I nodded excitedly. “I get to introduce her performance! It’s on CBS, so I actually get to go on stage and introduce my sister. I’m so fucking excited!”

 

“Oh my GOD!” I squealed, squeezing his hand. “That’s amazing!”

 

“I know!” he giggled. “I’m so excited, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ until they officially announce presenters next week, okay?”

 

“Of course, babe. I would never,” I assured him with a smile.

 

“I’m flying to LA from Africa so I can be there for rehearsals Friday and Saturday before the show on Sunday.”

 

“Oh,” I said, my smile fading.

 

“Buuuuuut,” he said quickly. “I was thinking. I have a layover at JFK where everyone else is staying, obviously, but if you were to meet me there and fly to LA with me for a couple weeks? I mean if you want to and you’re not busy here…”

 

“YES! Please? Can I? It’s warmer there and you’ll be there and it’ll be perfect!”

 

Frankie laughed. “Of course, love. We’ll book your tickets when we get home.” I heard Frankie’s phone go off a few moments later and he groaned before releasing my hand and reaching into his coat pocket to pull it out. He looked at the screen and laughed before holding it up to show me the caller ID. It said “Beast Mode Cowboy” with Caleb’s photo. I joined his laughter as he answered the call and put it on speaker. “Hey, Beast Mode! What’s up?” Frankie said casually.

 

“Hey, Frankie! Saw the news about you Zach. Congrats guys. I told you he’d come around eventually.”

 

“HEY!” I shouted.

 

“Oh, hi, Zach. Didn’t realize I was on speaker…” he said awkwardly.

 

“Sorry, we’re at dinner,” Frankie said through a laugh. “What’s going on?”

 

“Why are you at dinner so late?” Caleb asked, avoiding the question.

 

“I had a show tonight…” Frankie said as if that should be obvious, which in my opinion was probably true.

 

“And we didn’t eat lunch until almost 4…” I added.

 

“Oh,” he said quietly.

 

“So why did you call me?” Frankie questioned.

 

“Oh…uh. About the whole Africa thing…some…uh…things came up at home…and um…those floods and I guess…”

 

“You’re not coming?” Frankie said flatly.

 

“I’m really sorry, Frank. I just…”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Don’t worry about the money and stuff and if you can find someone else to go in my place they can have the plane tickets and everything. I’m really sorry, buddy.”

 

“Um, don’t worry about it Caleb. Look we’re at dinner right now, so I’ll see if I can find someone to go in your place and if not we’ll put your travel funds on hold for the next time, okay? But we should go.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, Buddy. Let me know what you figure out.”

 

“Definitely. I want you to tweet that you’re not going though. Please.”

 

“Of course. I’ll uh…talk to you later. I’ll tweet it tomorrow so people are awake, yeah?”

 

“Sounds good. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Bye Frankie. Uh…Bye, Zach.”

 

“Talk you later, bro,” I said, swallowing hard afterwards as Frankie ended the call.

 

“I think you know my next question,” he said as he put his phone away. “Do you want to come? You still can we can make it work. I mean, you have a passport right?”

 

“Of course. I have family in England we go there kind of regularly.”

 

“That’s what I thought. So do you want to go, cause if you do I need to start making phone calls first thing in the morning. Get the plane tickets into your name and get you a visa.”

 

“Can you even get a visa that quick?”

 

He nodded. “We’ve done it before when people get sick and back out last minute and things. The embassy is really good at working with our organization, plus with the natural disaster you can probably go under a relief visa which is cheaper and easier to get anyway.”

 

I bit my lip and nodded along as he continued rambling. “I mean I was supposed to go out to my Uncle Jack’s for the game on Sunday…and…”

 

“You don’t have to come,” he said suddenly the excitement fading from his voice and the smile fading from his lips. I squeezed his hand.

 

“Can I think about it a little bit? I should call my dad. He and Pizzle are flying up for the SuperBowl party at my Uncle’s…”

 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, of course,” he said, falling silent and biting his lip as the waiter returned with our appetizer.

 

“Can I get you anything else right now?” the waiter asked. “You’re food should be out shortly.”

 

“Uh, can I get another beer, please,” I said, nudging at my empty glass.

 

“Yeah, no problem. Same as you had?”

 

“Please,” I nodded as he picked up the glass.

 

“Anything for you, sir?” he asked turning to Frankie.

 

“No, I’m alright for now. Thank you though.”

 

The waiter smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right back with your beer then, sir.”

 

Once he was gone, Frankie pulled his phone out again and started checking twitter. He looked up after a few minutes. “Would your dad still be awake? You could call him now so you can try to figure out if you’re coming by morning.”

 

I nodded and pulled out my phone. “It was 11:36. My dad was probably getting ready to go to bed, but not asleep yet, so I found his number and pressed send, holding the phone to my ear as it began to ring.”

 

“Zach!” he said in a surprised tone.

 

“Hey, Dad,” I said, trying to sound like there was a pleasant reason behind my call, because from my perspective it was. I just didn’t know how he’d feel about it.

 

“Where are you? Are you alright?”

 

I laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine, Dad. I’m at dinner with Frankie.”

 

“Oh,” he said as if that disappointed him.

 

“You act like either that’s a bad thing or you wanted something more exciting or something…”

 

“No, no. Why’d you call?”

 

“Oh. Um. So I know you and Pizzle are planning to fly up for Uncle Jack’s SuperBowl party and I was supposed to be there, but uh. Caleb back out of the Africa trip and Frankie wants me to go in his place and I, uh, would really like to go, but they leave first thing the morning of the SuperBowl…”

 

“So, why are you calling me?”

 

“I mean. I guess I just wanted to know if it would be a major disappointment or problem if I wasn’t at the party…”

 

“Can we see you Saturday?”

 

“Uh. I have that basketball event you’re coming to…We’re doing a lot of things before that? Saturday is Frankie’s birthday…so we’re sort of busy…”

 

“I didn’t ask if we could see him. I asked if we could see _you,_ Zachary…”

 

“Well, we have the whole day pretty planned, Dad, so aside from the basketball I’m pretty much going to be _with_ him all day. It’s his _birthday_. What time do you get in on Friday? We’re far less busy on Friday.”

 

“Late and we’re flying into Long Island.”

 

“Well I’ll see you at the event Saturday night…”

 

“What about after the event?”

 

“Frankie’s birthday party…” I said as if that were obvious.

 

“Oh, so we’d only be seeing you at the event?”

 

“Probably…”

 

“I guess it’s up to you. We can’t just fly to New York every weekend to see you though. Probably won’t be able to do something again until Passover.”

 

“Well, maybe we’ll come to Florida before that. I mean, Frankie’s Nonna lives there too, remember.”

 

“When did everything become _we_ with you two?”

 

“Um. We live together and are _together_ so everything is pretty much we at this point. We like doing things together. I don’t know why that’s a problem.”

 

“What do your friends say about you ditching them for Frankie?”

 

“Um…they’d actually rather not be around the two of us together apparently, so…”

 

“I’m not going to ask why, because I’m sure I don’t want to know.”

 

I laughed. “So yeah,” I said, looking up at Frankie who was taking the first bite of his food as I caught his eye. “Well, I’m going to Africa as long as Frankie can get it straightened out in time. I’ll see you Saturday night. Tell Pizzle and Mom I love and miss them, too. And make sure Tiger isn’t eating my stuff.”

 

By the time I finally got my dad off the phone and slid it back into my pocket, Frankie was half-way through his dinner and it was almost midnight. I nearly chugged the beer that had arrived just after I’d started talking to my dad and ate one of the potato skins grumpily as I watched Frankie eat his dinner.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked, setting his fork on the side of his plate and reaching for my hand.

 

I intertwined our fingers and starred at our hands for a long moment before I spoke. “I love my family, but sometimes they’re just a bit much to handle. Like you’d think they should be excited that I’m going to Africa with you. Building a school for kids and stuff. You’d think they’d be happy for us being that I’m so damn happy with you, but…I don’t know.”

 

“They’re parents, Zach. They’re going to worry about it. It’s what they do.”

 

“I guess. I’m just glad I don’t live with them anymore. It’s so much better and easier when I don’t have to deal with all day every day.”

 

He smiled and squeezed my hand. “I know, babe. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. And I want to come to Africa.”

 

He smiled. “I know. I heard you telling your dad. Are you sure?”

 

I nodded. “I get to spend more time with you and I get help out kids that need it. Of course I want to go to Africa with you, Frankie.”

 

His smile broadened. “I’ll call them first thing in the morning and get everything changed over. I need you to wake up early with me though. Because they’ll need your info. You have your passport _with_ you right? Like it’s at the apartment?”

 

I nodded. “It’s in my bag. And I can get up if you make me. But I may require bribing.” I raised my eyebrows at him suggestively.

 

“You have to get up even earlier if you want that first…”

 

“Maybe if you’re _really_ good tonight…”

 

He laughed and the waiter returned to check on us in that minute, causing my face to go a deep shade of red. “Can I get you two anything else?”

 

“Um, I don’t think so, just the check if you would.”

 

“One check?”

 

“Yes please,” Frankie said before I could open my mouth. “Actually wait, I’ll just give you my card now if that’s okay.”

 

The waiter nodded and Frankie pulled his wallet out of his back backpack. He extracted one of about a dozen cards that it held and handed it to the waiter. “I’ll be right back with your receipt,” he said politely as he left the room again.

 

Frankie grabbed my hand again and smiled.

 

“I’m serious about that _reward_.” I said lightly.

 

“I’m sure you are. You’re lucky the apartment is only a few blocks from here or I’d just drag you into the bathroom before we left.”

 

I smirked. “You can still do that if you want…”

 

He laughed as he waiter handed him the check and his card.  “Have a good evening, gentlemen,” he said politely before leaving again.

 

Frankie looked at the receipt and added a tip before signing it and tucking his card away. “Ready?” he asked looking up.

 

I nodded and got to my feet, hoping to all that’s holy the bulge in my pants wouldn’t be as noticeable as it felt, but Frankie’s eyes told me my hopes were in vain. He smirked and took the two steps between us quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his hips forward against mine. “Can you wait or would you prefer the bathroom downstairs?” he whispered against my neck as he placed a kiss there.

 

“Bathroom,” I mumbled under my breath. “I don’t think I could walk that far…”

 

He smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that. Another location to add to our list.”

 

I laughed. “We’re so ridiculous.”

 

“We can’t help it that we love each other and love each other’s bodies.”

 

I groaned and moved my hips trying to find any friction I could. It was a desperate primal need growing in my pants. Frankie smiled and stepped away, putting his coat over his arm and picking up his backpack from the floor. I draped my own coat over my arm as my eyes darted hungrily over his body, resting on the slightly less noticeable bulge growing his pants with a slight smirk. “I want you so bad right now,” I groaned as he grabbed hand and pulled me out of the VIP room and down the stairs. We crossed the lower dining room quickly towards the corner. Frankie seemed to know where he was going, so I allowed him to drag me along down the tiny hallway and then into the small single person restroom. He closed and locked the door, hanging his jacket from the hook on the back and then covering it with mine. He took off his backpack and handed it to me to hold while he dug inside. He emerged a moment later with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Why was I not surprised he carried those with him?

 

“What do you want?” he growled taking the bag from me and hanging it next to our coats.

 

“You,” I said stupidly.

 

“Do you want fucked? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to just suck each other off? The options are fairly endless…”

 

“Fuck me,” I growled, reaching for the waistband of his pants and quickly undoing the button and zipper. I felt his fingers doing the same to mine and it was only a few minutes later under both of us had our pants around our knees and he had me against the wall. My palms pressed into the surface and I felt his fingers, wet from the lube inside of me and I groaned with pleasure. “FUCK!” I shouted.

 

He shushed me. “We’re in a public restroom, baby…” I gulped, swallowing a wall of moans, begging to come out of my mouth. “I’m going to fuck you, but you can’t cum, so you don’t make a mess. When I’m done, I will suck you off, okay?”

 

I nodded and his fingers left me. They replaced only seconds later by his cock which was wrapped in a condom and coated in lube. I groaned softly as he fucked me roughly. He continued to remind me not to cum as he fucked me and as he got faster and rougher it got harder to contain myself, but soon he was filling the condom with his cum. He quickly pulled out of me, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash before redoing his pants and turning me around and dropping to his knees at my feet. He took my cock in his mouth and it barely took a minute before I was cumming deep in his throat and he swallowed hard, before pulling up my pants and kissing me roughly, pushing my back against the wall. “I love you so fucking much,” he grumbled into the kiss.

 

“I love you, too,” I moaned in response, biting at his lower lip and still trying to catch my breath. Eventually we pulled ourselves together and put our coats on. Frankie replaced the condoms and lube into his backpack and put it over his shoulders. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out of the restroom and across the dining room. We emerged on the cold New York streets and he smiled, squeezing my hand lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of January 15th.
> 
> Very, very intense smut warning.

We quickly walked the couple blocks back to the apartment without many words. Once we were in the elevator, Frankie laid his head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand in his with a smile spreading across his lips. I smiled in return and rested my head against his as we enjoyed the comfortable silence while the elevator rose to our floor. The doors dinged opened and we walked down the hall towards the apartment, our hands still linked between us.

 

Frankie used his key to open the door and pulled me inside before closing and locking it again. We silently hung our coats in the closet and he hung up his backpack before we both flopped down on the couch. Frankie curled into my side as my arm wrapped around his back. His arm wrapped around my middle and his head laid quietly against my chest. “You don’t understand how happy this makes me,” he said quietly a few moments later.

 

“I’m really happy, too, Frankie,” I whispered with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Just having you here and knowing you’re going to be here. And being able to just curl up in your arms at the end of a long day. This will _never_ get old.” He sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head against my chest. I smiled and had to try incredibly hard not to let the tears forming in the corners of my eyes escape.

 

“I love you so much, Frankie,” I managed to squeak out before I couldn’t contain the tears anymore. My hand moved to wipe my eyes and Frankie immediately noticed. He moved himself around to look up at my face and kissed me lightly once.

 

“You’re crying,” he noted, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears as I smiled, wrapping my arms around his back as he crawled so he was straddling my hips on his knees, sitting comfortably in my lap. “Why are you crying, my love?” he said with another kiss.

 

“I just love you so much,” I mumbled, kissing him back.

 

“I love you, too, honey. That’s no reason to cry.”

 

“I think it just finally all hit me,” I mumbled, kissing him more meaningfully. “That I’m actually here and that I actually get to hold you every night for the rest of my life and that you _want_ me just as much as I want you and that we really do get our happy ending after all the mess we’ve been through. It’s just so much to take in and I love you more than anything. The tears are happy, I promised. I have everything I never knew I wanted or needed in life in my arms right now and I’ve literally never been happier nor do I think it’s possible that I will ever _be_ any happier.” By the time I opened my eyes and looked at Frankie’s face to judge his response, there were tears welling in the corners of his eyes, too. I smiled and raised my hands to his face, pulling his lips to my emphatically before using my thumbs to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

 

“Now you have me crying, too,” he laughed, kissing me.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy and so in love. The emotions overwhelmed me,” I mumbled.

 

He smirked and moved his hips roughly forward against mine. “Don’t be sorry, but now you have to make it up to me,” he growled, biting at my lower lip as his hips moved against mine.

 

“Not the couch again. Bedroom,” I managed to get the words out between his rough kisses and my low growls. He pulled away, groaned quietly, but got to his feet and pulled me to mine, before pulling me down the hall and into the bedroom.

 

He closed the door behind us and threw me onto the bed before crawling in after me. “You’re going to fuck me. Hard. That’s how you’re going to make it up to me.”

 

I smirked and all but ripped his shirt off over his head before fumbling with his pants, he ran his hands up my abs under my shirt and removed it over my head quickly before reattaching our lips. Within a few seconds we were both completely naked, rolling on the bed together in a confusing mess of limbs and bodies as our hands ran over each other’s bodies and our lips worked roughly against each other.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the confusion on the bed, Frankie opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms and bottle of lube. After probably close to half an hour of us just rolling around on the bed, lips attached and hands roaming everywhere on each other’s bodies, the friction between our cocks was almost too much for me to hand and I moaned loudly into Frankie’s mouth. “Do you still want me to fuck you or are we just going to cum like this, because I think I could go for either right now if we’re being honest.”

 

Frankie moaned loudly into my mouth as he sucked on the tip of my tongue. I moaned and moved my hips against his, desperately seeking more friction. “I want you to fuck me and then suck me off.”

 

I nodded and he moved off of me, flopping face-first into the pillow, still struggling for breath. I panted as I picked up the bottle of lube and coated three fingers. My clean hand dropped the bottle and then pressed him roughly into the mattress as my fingers pressed into him. It took barely a few seconds before he begged me for more. “Zach, I want you to fuck me. I want your dick inside me. I want you _now_.” I could resist the pleading tone of his voice as he whined the words to me. My fingers left him, and I rolled a condom onto myself, coating myself in lube as he waited, watching me with pleading eyes. I crawled over him and pressed myself inside of him without warning. “FUCK!” he groaned loudly. “Move, Zach,” he begged, pressing his hips backwards against mine. I growled and started fucking him roughly. “Harder,” he whined. The bed was already squeaking beneath us and I didn’t know how much more I could do to please him, but he begged and I did anything I could to make him happy.

 

Nothing I did seemed to be enough for Frankie that night, but I was close, so I wrapped a hand lightly over his mouth to quiet his pleas and pressed my lips to his ear. “I’m literally doing all I can right now. I’m going to fuck you as hard as I possibly can until I cum so hard inside you. Then you’re going to fuck my face until you cum down my throat, okay?” He nodded and bit my hand hard enough that it hurt and I pulled it away.

 

“Make this the roughest sex of my life and your’s okay? It feels so good. I want to barely be able to walk in the morning.”

 

“Honey, you have a _show_ tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow night. I can limp around Central Park with you all day, just to remind you that you did it to me.” I growled. The thought of that drove me completely insane and I released his head and fucked him hard, digging my fingers into his hips as I pushed him roughly against the mattress. His groans intensified and as I got closer to my climax, I could feel myself pushing into him as hard and deep as was physically possible. With a final movement I was buried entirely inside him as I reached a climax higher than I ever remember finding before. And I could feel my cum filling the condom as he pushed his hips back against me roughly.

 

“Fuck,” I groaned, kissing his neck roughly as I pulled myself out of him. He rolled from under me onto his back and sat up.

 

“Throw the condom away and sit on the edge of the bed,” he instructed with a deep raspy voice.

 

I growled as his sexiness as he got to his feet and walked around to my side of the bed. I pulled the condom off and tied a knot in it before throwing it into the trashcan as I sat up on the side on of the bed. He stood in front of me and put a hand on top of my head and the other around the base of his own cock. He guided my mouth to his cock and stepped forward so his cock was inside my open mouth. I closed my lips around him and moved my tongue quickly over every surface I could find as his hips started moving.

 

He fucked my mouth roughly as his hands held my head in place by my hair. Every couple seconds the tip of his cock would hit the back of my throat and I’d feel myself trying to gag, but he’d groan as my throat tried to close on his cock and then move his hips backwards slightly before I actually chocked. It was the most erotic thing I’d ever experienced and the fact that I’d already came but minutes before made it even better, I think. I could enjoy the experience, the taste, all the feelings of having him in my mouth without being distracted by the intense desire to touch myself that usually went along with these moments. It was the most amazing thing in the universe.

 

A few minutes after it began it ended. He roughly pressed the tip of his cock back into my throat and his cum ran thickly down my throat as he pulled backwards. It coated my tongue and every part of my throat and I licked his cock clean before collapsing backwards and pulling him down on top on him. We cuddled for a moment, repositioning ourselves under the covers. His head eventually landed on my chest and I kissed the top of his hair with a giggle.

 

“I love you, Zach. Thank you.”

 

I laughed. “I love you, too, baby. Can you look at me for a moment?”

 

He smiled as he lifted his head. I quickly leaned forward off the pillow and kissed his lips before I spoke. “You fucking my mouth like that…after I already came…that was the most erotic thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. I love you so fucking much. I seriously want to just suck your cock forever. It’s literally my favorite thing in life, right now. I can’t explain it.” I could feel myself blushing as he smiled at me.

 

“That was the best sex of my life in every way possible, Zach.”

 

I smiled at him for a moment, before I kissed him again. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, letting out a contented sigh as he nuzzled his head back against my chest. “You are the love of my life, without a single doubt,” I said happily.

 

“As you are to mine. I love you more than life itself.” We both sighed happily and fairly quickly drifted off to sleep, cuddled together on the bed that was finally _ours_ instead of just Frankie’s.


End file.
